Regalo de Año nuevo
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Ya se sabe cómo Hanna se siente en Navidad, pero ¿en año nuevo? One-shot. Secuela de "Como Lobos". HxA. Reviews plis. TERMINADO


**Regalo de Año nuevo**

Las festividades no habían terminado aún y era el turno que festejar la entrada de un nuevo año.

La pensión EN era testigo vivo de dicha festividad, por su tan reconocida por todos, decoración. Reconocida por el simple hecho de que era la mejor decoración que se divisaba en el barrio en muchos años. Dicha decoración era perfectamente planificada e incluso elaborada por la peli-rosa, la cual era la actual "encargada" del lugar mientras sus superiores viajaban por el mundo llevando paz.

La comida no se quedaba atrás en estos grandes eventos, todos por supuestos elaborados por Ryu, por lo cual no podía salir mal.

En conclusión, año nuevo sería con alegría de casi todos los presentes, y digo casi por dos personas en particular: Alumi y Hanna. Desde Navidad que ambos estaban muy extraños entre ellos, de hecho desde que Hanna había vuelto a la pensión completamente congelado con Alumi, completamente dormida, en sus brazos se fue directo a uno de los cuartos desocupados de la pensión y la dejó allí para luego irse a su propia habitación. Lo extraño fue que a la mañana siguiente y los días venideros no se dirigieron la palabra salvo por ciertas formalidades, como tareas del hogar o mismo del colegio.

Todos en la pensión estaban preocupados y los días previos al 31 de diciembre las preguntas constantes eran: _"¿están bien?" "¿han discutido o peleado por algo?" "¿Hanna qué le has hecho a Alumi?"_ , siendo esta última pregunta de su mamá Anna. A lo que la respuesta comunitaria era un simple _"no ha pasado nada, estamos bien de verdad"_

Las cosas no mejoraban y la fecha de festividad ya era ese día, donde vendrían nuevamente todos los invitados que estuvieron en Navidad, los cuales también estaban preocupados por la pareja de prometidos.

La reunión estaba empezando y ninguno de los dos chicos habían dado señales de vida en todo el día, al menos desde la tarde hasta ese momento que la rubia bajaba con un bonito vestido color blanco, con leve escote y largo hasta las rodillas. La rubia miró a todos los presentes descubriendo que no estaba su prometido, sintiendo nuevamente ese dejo de temor que sintió el día de Navidad

\- _"_ _¿Y Hanna Tamao-san?"_

\- _"_ _¿No está con vos? Todos pensábamos eso"_

Y antes esa respuesta salió corriendo hacia arriba para ver si Hanna seguí en la pensión o tendría que rastrearlo como la otra vez, gritaba su nombre con un dejo de desesperación por todas las habitaciones.

\- _"_ _Puedes dejar de ser tan escandalosa"_ –escuchó decir y se giró al ver la chico sentida mirando la luna por la ventana con una aburrida expresión-

\- _"_ _Hanna"_ –y una lágrima trató de salir siendo obviamente evitada por ella- " _pe-pensé que tendría que ser tu rastreadora nuevamente"_ –dijo con un poco más de confianza-

\- _"_ _Nadie te pidió que lo seas la otra vez"_ –respondió-

\- _"_ _L-lo sé, solo que estaba preocupada"_ –ahora si no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

Esta vez Hanna la miró y sonrió. Se fue acercando a ella lentamente mientras comenzaba de nuevo a hablar.

\- " _Estaba aquí porque quería que me buscaras y pasar un rato con vos"_ –eso la sorprendió haciendo que su sonrojo se aún más notorio-

\- " _Y ¿para qué quería que nos viéramos solos?"_

\- _"_ _Simplemente me agradó la vez que lo hicimos"_ –y la tomó de la cintura abrazándola con calidez-

\- _"_ _Ha-Hanna"_ –pero o se soltó, no era para nada habitual ver una actitud como esa en el rubio, y la verdad que les gustaba- " _Yo… pensé que huirías de nuevo"_

\- _"_ _Ya te dije, trataré de alimentar a mi lobo bueno ¿o no? Aparte, si me iba no iba a poder darte esto"_ –y juntó sus labios en un tierno beso-

Alumi quedó completamente sorprendida y cuando se separaron miró al rubio que le sonreía _._

\- _"_ _Es la primera vez que me besas"_ –dijo la Itako-

\- _"_ _No, es la segunda"_ –y ante la confusa mirada de la rubia se acercó a su oído y la confesó que cuando se durmió le había roba su primer beso- _"Feliz Año Alumi"_

\- _"_ _Feliz Año Hanna"_

Y así se fundieron en un nuevo y cálido beso

Fin


End file.
